


Reach

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Rose play jacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

Maggie hates the apartments that go up where the hotel used to be. Rose likes the children who live in some of the apartments. It's Rose who tells Kaylee how to play jacks: "You bounce the ball and see how many jacks you can reach before you catch the ball again."

"One bounce?" Kaylee asks.

"One bounce," Rose says.

But it's Maggie who plays jacks with Kaylee most often.


End file.
